Flip the Faces
'Flip the Faces '''is a feature that ran in various Cracked Annuals throughout the 60s, 70s & 80s. It utilized fourteen full-head drawings of various celebrities and pop culture icons that the reader could cut along two lines, allowing the images' features to be "flipped", creating hundreds of potential variations. The images represented a cross-section of pop culture, including television (Fonzie), movies (Rocky), music (Boy George), and politics (Richard Nixon). While some images were perennials, returning year after year (such as Frankenstein's Monster), other would be added or dropped (such as removing Bobby Kennedy following his assassination). All art was done by John Severin, with the drawings becoming more realistic and less cartoony as the years went by. In ''Extra Special Cracked No. 8, a "Flip the Faces Board Game" was published, utilizing the art from this series. Appearances *''Cracked Collectors Edition No. 54'' **Hawkeye Pierce, Hot Lips Houlihan, Fr. Mulcahey, B.J. Hunnicutt, Radar O'Reilly, Corporal Klinger, Col. Potter, Sylvester P. Smythe *''Extra Special Cracked No. 2'' **Jimmy Carter, King Kong, Fish, Bumper Morgan, Gabe Kotter, Radar O'Reilly, The Fonz, Archie Bunker, Kojak, Marshal Dillon, Dracula (version 2), "4 Eyes", Frankenstein's Monster, Sylvester P. Smythe *''Extra Special Cracked No. 3'' **Jimmy Carter, King Kong, Rocky, Arnold Jackson, Laverne De Fazio, Radar O'Reilly, The Fonz, Archie Bunker, Mork, Marshal Dillon, Dracula (version 3), "4 Eyes", Frankenstein's Monster, Sylvester P. Smythe *''Extra Special Cracked No. 5'' *''Extra Special Cracked No. 6'' **Ronald Reagan, E.T., Rocky, Hawkeye Pierce, Mork, Mr. Spock, Klinger, J.R. Ewing, The Fonz, Laverne De Fazio, Radar O'Reilly, Barney Miller, Arnold Jackson, Sylvester P. Smythe *''Giant Cracked No. 3'' *''Giant Cracked No. Giant 17'' *''Giant Cracked No. Giant 25'' *''Giant Cracked No. Giant 28'' *''Giant Cracked No. Giant 38'' **Ronald Reagan, Arnold Jackson, "4 Eyes", Mr. Smith, E.T., Max Klinger, Mr. T, Benji, Dracula (version 2), Popeye, Mr. Spock, Frankenstein's Monster, Radar O'Reilly, Sylvester P. Smythe *''King-Sized Cracked No. 2'' *''King-Sized Cracked No. King 9'' *''King-Sized Cracked No. King 18'' **Ronald Reagan, Rocky, "4 Eyes", Michael Jackson, E.T., Dracula (version 2), Frankenstein's Monster, Arnold Jackson, Benji, Mr. T, Bo Duke, Mr. Spock, J.R. Ewing, Sylvester P. Smythe Gallery Face-4Eyes.png| Face-Rocky.png|Rocky Balboa (Sylvester Stallone) Face-Benji.png|Benji Face-Bunker.png|Archie Bunker (Caroll O'Connor) Face-Carson.png|Johnny Carson Face-Carter.png|Jimmy Carter Face-Hoss.png|Eric "Hoss" Cartwright (Dan Blocker) Face-Laverne.png|Laverne De Fazio (Penny Marshall) Face-Dillon.png|Marshal Matt Dillon (James Arness) Face-Dracula.png|Dracula (version 1) Face-Dracula2.png|Dracula (version 2) Face-Dracula3.png|Dracula (version 3 - Frank Langella) Face-Duke.png|Bo Duke (John Schneider) Face-ET.png|E.T. Face-JR.png|J.R. Ewing (Larry Hagman) Face-Fish.png|Fish (Abe Vigoda) Face-Fonz.png|The Fonz (Henry Winkler) Face-Monster.png|Frankenstein's Monster Face-HotLips.png|Hot Lips Houlihan (Loretta Swit) Face-BJ.png|B.J. Hunnicutt (Mike Farrell) Face-Arnold.png|Arnold Jackson (Gary Coleman) Face-MJ.png|Michael Jackson Face-Jefferson.png|George Jefferson (Sherman Hemsley) Face-LBJ.png|Lyndon Johnson Face-Bobby.png|Robert "Bobby" Kennedy Face-Kong.png|King Kong Face-Klinger.png|Maxwell Klinger (Jamie Farr) Face-Kojak.png|Kojak (Telly Savalas) Face-Kotter.png|Gabe Kotter (Gabe Kaplan) Face-Illya.png|Illya Kuryakin (David McCallum) Face-Dino.png|Dean Martin Face-Barney.png|Barney Miller (Hal Linden) Face-Morgan.png|Bumper Morgan (George Kennedy) Face-Mork.png|Mork (Robin Williams) Face-FrMulcahy.png|Fr. Mulcahy (William Christopher) Face-Nixon.png|Richard Nixon Face-Radar.png|Radar O'Reilly (Gary Burghoff) Face-Hawkeye.png|Hawkeye Pierce (Alan Alda) Face-Popeye.jpg|Popeye (Robin Williams) Face-ColPotter.png|Col. Potter (Harry Morgan) Face-Reagan.png|Ronald Reagan Face-Skelton.png|Red Skelton Face-Smith.png|Mr. Smith Face-Sylvester.png|Sylvester P. Smythe Face-Spock.jpg|Mr. Spock (Leonard Nimoy) Face-Ringo.png|Ringo Starr Face-MrT.png|Mr. T